


First Date

by FantasticalScribe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, no beta we die like men, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticalScribe/pseuds/FantasticalScribe
Summary: After a couple of awkward meetings and thanks to some help from Noctis, the reader gets a date with Ignis.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anyone/reader, so I hope it isn't too bad! I wrote this for my roommate! She loves Ignis and I wanted to whip something up for her birthday, so happy birthday, my chocosister! I love you!

The only reason you had met Ignis was because of a couple coincidences.

The day you met him was a warm, sultry day in Lestallum. The sun had been shining bright, its rays beating down on your skin as you made your way to the market. The wind blew a warm breeze, feeling as though you had just opened an oven.

Fanning yourself, you made your way to one of the food sellers, falling in line behind four handsome gentlemen, though you couldn’t keep your eyes off the man with glasses and the charming accent. You didn’t say anything to him, too shy to do so, so you quietly checked your phone as the foursome stepped up to the seller.

It wasn’t until the seller revealed that the boys were taking the last of the Zu Tender meat and Eos green peas you needed for dinner that night that you spoke.

“Wait, are you sure that’s the last of it? You don’t have any more hiding in the back that you might have forgotten to add to your inventory?” you asked the seller, stepping around the four men.

The seller shook his head, shrugging. “I won’t get more for a couple more days, I’m sorry.”

You sighed, your shoulders dropping. You’d been counting on those items for dinner, and now you would have to figure something else out for the time.

“All right, well, thanks. Guess I’ll be back in a couple days,” you mumbled, moving around the dirt with your shoe disappointedly.

As you turned to leave, you felt a warm hand grab your arm, an accented voice saying, “Wait a moment.”

You turned to face the man with the glasses, his three companions standing behind him, each carrying armfuls of bags of food.

With a raised eyebrow, you asked, “What’s up?”

Around the man’s arms were a couple of the bags of food they had purchased, and he dug into them for a moment, handing you a package of peas and the meat you had needed.

“Here, take this.”

Your eyes widened in surprise, unused to strangers performing such kind gestures. As much as you would have loved to take it, thank the man, and part ways, you felt too bad. They had paid for it, and they might have needed it more than you did.

“That’s really sweet of you, but I couldn’t take it from you.”

“Please, it’s no trouble at all,” the man said, pushing the food closer toward you.

You chewed your lower lip, the offer tempting. “Okay, but how much do I owe you for it?”

Just as you moved to take out money from your purse, the man stopped you, shaking his head. “Please, consider it an apology for buying the last of the stock.”

“I couldn’t-“

“Just take it,” said the guy standing closest to the glasses man.

He looked almost like Prince Noctis, but you quickly dismissed the thought. There was no way the Prince would have come to Lestallum and talk to a stranger like yourself.

“Once he has his mind set, there’s no changing it,” the Prince Noctis lookalike added, a sly grin on his face.

“Ignore him,” the man muttered. “Please, it’s no charge.”

You sighed, feeling as though you had no choice but to take it. “Okay, if you’re sure…thank you.” You offered him a smile, and after a few more words, you both parted ways.

The second time you met Ignis was on a hunt. You had just taken up for first job as a hunter. You had never imagined you would be a hunter in a million years, but with more daemons on the prowl, you figured it was better to know how to defend yourself and fight the damn things than to sit back and wait to be attacked.

You drove out to the place where the hunt was. Of course, the only thing to take had been a mystery, but it was set for a rank one hunter and you were desperate to cash in a hunt that you took the job anyway.

When you arrived at the hunting grounds, you found a group of four crab-looking creatures: Rubyshears. You weren’t sure how well you would fare against them, but you knew you had to try; the money was too enticing to pass this hunt up.

With a deep breath, you took out your weapon of choice and silently snuck around them. You aimed a blindside strike at the neared Rubyshear, shouting with joy as your hit connected. You moved to stay in its blind spot, attacking every opportunity you could until another Rubyshear knocked you to the side.

The four of them circled you as you rose to your feet, and just when you weren’t sure what to do, you heard someone yell, “Ignis, instructions!” and then a round of gunshots. The gunshots were followed by blue wisps of air, and then you realized that a familiar mop of black hair was striking the backsides of the creatures.

Running to join him were the three other guys you remembered from Lestallum. You were surprised to see them, but you had a hunt to do, so you decided questions could come later.

Joining the fight with the boys, you five dispatched the creatures quickly. You wiped off blood, sweat, and dirt from yourself as you approached them.

“Thank you for your help,” you said, offering them a small smile. “I guess we’ll be splitting the gil then…unless you want it as thanks for giving me the food last time.”

The glasses man shook his head immediately. “No, no. You keep your portion of gil for yourself. We don’t need it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, we’re sure.”

“All right, well thank you…um, what are your names?”

The guy with the tattoos chuckled, elbowing the guy with the black hair. “Guess not everyone recognizes you, Noct.”

Your eyes widened and you stiffened. Were you really in the presence of royalty?

“No way… you’re not actually Prince Noctis, are you?” you asked, your eyes looking at all of them and back to the Prince.

“The one and only,” Noctis answered with a shrug. Gesturing toward his friends, he added, “And this is Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Ignis said, pushing up his glasses with his hand. “What is your name?”

Your mouth ran dry, and your heart beat in your chest a mile a minute. You had just fought alongside royalty. You had a crush on one of the Prince’s guards. How the hell were you supposed to interact with them? What would they think of you? You were just some strange, hunter girl they had met.

“M-my name (Y/N),” you said, trying to keep your composure – and failing. The longer you stood here dumbfounded, the more stupid you would look in front of Ignis, so, in the moment, you thought the best thing was to flee. “I-I’ll see you guys! Thanks again!”

You saw Ignis reach out to say something, but you whirled around and took off like a shot, running as fast as you could before he could speak.

And that led you to where you were now: Altissia.

You were in the store picking up a couple of groceries you’d forgotten when you heard it: that familiar accented voice of the man with glasses, Ignis. One of the four men you had run away from the last time you’d met.

Your eyes widened, and you dove behind an aisle as you watched him enter with Prince Noctis, though the other two didn’t appear to be with them. You watched Ignis say something to Noctis before the prince went off on his own way.

Suddenly, Ignis moved down the aisle in front of yours, causing you to panic. You quickly crept into the next aisle, watching him between cans and boxes of food. You kept your head low, ducking as you peered at him from the lower aisles. He looked so cute as he carefully regarded the ingredients in each of the items he picked out.

“I’m all for hiding from Specs, but what are we hiding for?”

You jumped and let out a small yelp of surprise at the sudden whisper, whirling around to see Prince Noctis crouching beside you. He glanced at you with surprised eyes, clearly not having meant to spook you.

Your hand flew to your heart, which was beating a million beats per second from both Noctis’ scare and the fear of Ignis discovering you.

“P-Prince Noctis, you scared me.”

“Please just call me Noctis,” he amended, glancing over at wherever Ignis must have been before turning back to face you. “So, tell me, why are you hiding from Ignis?”

Your cheeks flushed from having been caught by the Prince of all people. “I-I’m not hiding.”

Noctis gave you a look indicating he didn’t believe a word. “Should I go call him over here then?”

You shook your head, your eyes wide with horror at the impression that would leave. “No, please don’t.”

“Then talk. This is the aisle of junk food, so he won’t bother coming near the place.”

You sighed, finding you had no choice but to answer him. “I ran off the last time I saw you guys and I’m just embarrassed.”

“Is that what this is about? Why did you run away from us, anyway?”

Your face burned. “I found out you’re royalty and that he works for you or whatever and I panicked. I don’t really know how to act around anyone of or assisting the royal bloodline.”

“That explains it. But that doesn’t change what you think of Specs, right?”

You shook your head. “No, he’s still really sweet.”

That made Noctis smile, nodding. “You like him, right? Or at least, you know, think he’s attractive?”

And now your cheeks turned hot, red as a tomato. “Y-yeah, I-I mean, I guess you could say that, yes.”

“Good. Do you have something nice you could dress in? Be it a dress, or whatever it is that women wear when dressing up a bit?”

You wracked your brain for a moment, thanking your past self for having packed one of your best outfits. “Yeah, why?”

A devilish smirk glided along the Prince’s lips as he stood. “Just be sure to wear it and be at the Leville tonight at 5.”

“Why do I-?”

“Consider it an order from the king,” he settled, offering you a wave before stepping out of the aisle. “Specs, hey!”

When Noctis had disappeared from view, you watched as he led Ignis to the registers and steered him out the door once they paid.

You blew out a breath and shook your head.

“What the hell just happened?”

 

* * *

 

 

Just as Noctis had instructed, you dressed up in your best outfit and made your way to the lobby of the Leville at the designated time. As you stepped through the doors and felt the small gust of cool air from the air conditioning, you spotted him.

Ignis stood in the lobby looking as stunning as ever. His hair was styled in its usual flair, and he adorned a black and white suit that hugged the toned curves of his body well. You guessed that he must have worn contacts for the evening, since his glasses were nowhere to be seen.

As you approached, his jade eyes fell onto you, lighting up as they widened. He grew slack-jawed, his mouth parted open slightly at the sight of you. Your heart flutters as you walk over to him, your hands growing clammy from nerves.

“Ignis, hey,” you greeted, a bright smile lighting your lips. “Did Noctis send you?”

He nodded, clearing his throat before speaking. “Yes, he did. I take it he had something to do with you showing up here as well?”

“He did. So, um, Ignis? Is this supposed to be a…”

You weren’t sure if you wanted to say the word date, but what else could it have been? Noctis had asked if you liked Ignis – and oh yes you sure did – but could Ignis return the same feelings?

“A date, you mean?” At your nod, he continued. “Ah, yes, I believe so. Provided that you would like it to be one. Otherwise we can agree it to be something else.”

You laughed softly, your heart warming at what a gentleman he was. “I wouldn’t mind considering this to be a date.”

“I’m glad we’re in agreement.” A small smile graced his lips, and his cheeks looked a little pink. He offered you his arm to take. “Shall we talk more over dinner?”

With a bright grin you nodded, linking your arm in his. Ignis then turned to one of the hotel clerks with an inquiry about dinner – apparently, Noctis had arranged a dinner for you two in a private area. The clerk was quick to bring you up the stairs and down the hall of the hotel, opening a door to reveal a small, cozy room painted in lavender.

A silver chandelier dimly lit the room, most of the light pouring over the table that rested in the middle of the room. The table was set for two, with red candles sitting in between the plates. In between the red candles sat a silver bell, which you presumed would be to summon the waiter when desired.

“Here you are. Please take a seat wherever you would like and I will summon the waiter,” said the clerk in departure.

Ignis broke the arm link to pull out your seat for you. You thanked him and sat, watching as he took his own seat across from you, the light of the candles flickering in the reflection of his eyes.

As promised, the waiter appeared not long after with menus. As you peered at the menu, you realized how expensive some of the options were, and as a newbie hunter, your wallet cringed at the sight.

“Order whatever you would like. It is on the Prince tonight,” he said, peering at you at he set his menu down.

“Ignis, I couldn’t-“

“He’s the one who invited us here, did he not? Trust me, it is quite all right.”

With a sigh, you took him up on his offer. When the waiter came back, he took your orders before disappearing, leaving the two of you alone.

“Since we were on the topic of considering this a date, I feel I must warn you, this is my first date.”

You blinked in surprise. Considering how attractive Ignis was, you had expected him to have gone on a few dates in his spare time.

“How come?” you asked curiously, taking a bite of your food.

“My job has always come first. Prince Noctis has always been my first priority.”

“And now?”

“Now, his Highness has ordered me to relax and put myself first for once. So, he told me to show up here, and I’m glad I did.”

That made you smile, your heart skipping a beat. “I’m glad you did, too.”

 “I must thank you, though, for accompanying me tonight. My dedication to my work usually scares any prospective women away.”

“Well, it doesn’t scare me,” you reassured, offering him a small smile.

You two sat and talked for a long while after, your food appearing soon enough. You both managed to make the other laugh as you traded stories from childhood. A lot of topics were discussed, and eventually the two of you agreed to end the night with a gondola ride.

As you were nearing the end of your meal, you noticed his hand kept flying to one of his eyes, and he would blink rapidly for a minute before dropping his hand. It wasn’t until you saw him cover his eye with his hand that you asked about it.

“Ignis, what’s wrong?”

He sighed, his cheeks flushing. “It’s just these dreaded contacts. Prompto was the one who suggested them, but all they’ve done is bug me all evening.”

“You can take them out, if you’d like. I don’t mind if you wear your glasses.” You offered a small, timid smile, taking a breath before adding the next part. “They look really nice on you.”

Ignis stilled, regarding you curiously. “Really?” At your nod, he sighed and shook his head, muttering, “That’s the last time I listen to Prompto.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “If you want to take them out before we head out, you can.”

“I think I’ll have to take you up on that offer. Excuse me a moment.”

He stood up and left, returning after a while, his glasses were once again on his face. You stood up and grabbed your purse, looking up at him.

“Are you ready to set out?” Ignis asked, a bright smile on his face.

“Let’s go!”

You walked out of the Leville and basked in the light breeze that rolled over you. The night was cool and crisp, the sky clear as the sun began to set. Ignis waved you along as he walked to the gondola ride.

He helped you inside of the gondola, and the two of you sat in the heart-shaped seat. As you sat down and leaned back into the plush cushion, he took your hand in his, intertwining your fingers. His hands felt warm, his grip secure, and you couldn’t help but smile at this small contact.

A soft, cool breeze brushing your skin, bringing with it the salty smell of the Altissian sea. The sun streaked the sky in brilliant hues of pinks, oranges, and reds. It was so beautiful, and you felt so grateful to be spending it with Ignis.


End file.
